


closets

by midwinter_stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hiccups, M/M, Making Out, shirabu is a (borderline) sadist, tendou at the wrong time, tendou mostly ruins the mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinter_stars/pseuds/midwinter_stars
Summary: Shirabu and Semi are making out in the supply closet when a very unexpected, very uninvited case of hiccups makes its appearance.If someone could die from laughing, Shirabu's sure he'd be dead by now.





	closets

**Author's Note:**

> I love putting characters in fluffy situations almost as much as I love angst and sickfics.
> 
> Also, my first attempt at writing light smut. I imported the work, so the spacing is funny...

Shirabu straddles his legs against Semi’s hips, pushing the older boy flat to the wall as their mouths meet in another deep kiss.

  
The supply closet feels too hot- but it’s a small sacrifice to make for privacy. There’s enough space for them to get excited- and enough space for them to do something about it.

  
“Fuck, _Eita_ …” Kenjirou clutches the front of Semi’s shirt, panting against his lips; the older boy kisses him again, hands warm on Shirabu’s waist, beneath his shirt on bare skin. The younger setter wraps one arm around his neck, pressing into the embrace that Eita starts up.

  
“Haa…” The noise escapes from Semi between their locked lips, and Shirabu smiles into the kiss. The older boy just as quickly comes back for another one, using tongue and whatever other dirty tricks he had to make Shirabu let loose a high-pitched, keening sort of noise; neither of them particularly care, though. The air is filled with pleasure- though pleasure, currently, was coming across as a very sweaty, cramped and passionate makeout.

  
It’s almost eerily quiet; there’s an absence of noise from outside their hiding spot, and both of them assume that the rest of the team has left; they’re left completely to themselves, Obviously no one had cared enough to look for them before- so why would they now?

  
Shirabu pushes against Semi’s stronger will, and the older boy grins into their embrace. Their hearts are thumping; breath erratic.

  
It’s only when they’re both pausing for air, foreheads sticky with sweat and pressed together, hair a mess, that a startling sound comes from Semi, making his whole body jump and sending his head cracking against the shelf above.

  
Kenjirou can’t help it- despite his breathlessness, he lets out a peal of laughter as Semi hisses in pain.

  
“What was _that_?” he breathes, folding his fingers in between Eita’s. The older boy is a fantastically dark shade of red, and Shirabu smirks in question as his boyfriend looks to the side.

  
A silent moment passes, Shirabu smiling into his hands; then, the noise comes again, though Semi is careful enough to slouch over as to not hit his head on the board once more.

  
_Hic_!

  
“Oh my _God_ ,” Shirabu wheezes, falling backwards in a fit of laughter. “Oh my God, you’ve got _hiccups_ -”

“Sh- _hic_!-shut up, it’s not f-funny!” the older boy stammers, pressing his fingers to his face. “Don’t _laugh_ at me-”

“You’re right, it’s hilarious,” Kenjirou huffs, putting one hand on Eita’s shoulder. The older boy grumbles in irritation, crossing his arms and looking at the floor.

  
“Maybe it’s just a fluke,” he tries, voice tense; waiting to see if he’d hiccup again. “Jus- _hic_!- oh, _fuck_ _me_ -” Shirabu laughs loudly, finding Semi’s defeated expression absolutely _priceless_. His patchy red blush has travelled down his neck, and his entire face is the same color as Satori’s _hair_ \- he wipes tears from his eyes, smiling light-heartedly at his humiliated boyfriend.

  
“Yeah. Hilarious,” Semi mutters, hiding his face with a single hand; Shirabu squeezes his other hand firmly.

“You love me,” Kenjirou protests jokingly, putting one hand on the side of Semi’s neck before pulling him close for a quick kiss; the older boy hiccups into the embrace, groaning out in exasperation.

“You’re- _hic_!- you’re _awful_ -”

“I’m not the one who got hiccups when he was making out with his boyfriend in the supply closet.”

“That’s not _my_ fault!” he exclaims, and Shirabu laughs before tugging him forwards again, letting their foreheads touch. Darting driftwood eyes meet amused copper, and Kenjirou lets out a snort when Semi’s whole chest jumps with a swallowed hiccup. “You’re a _sadist_ ,” he grumbles, glancing towards their hands.

  
‘Yep,” Shirabu quips, pecking him on the cheek. “You know it.”

  
Semi, though shamefaced, pulls him in for another kiss; his cheeks are warm with embarrassment as he hiccups against Shirabu’s lips, letting the younger boy continue the embrace.

 

“Adding some excitement to the action,” he finally breathes, once another spasm interrupts their passionate kiss; Semi burns red, biting the inside of his cheek. Kenjirou puts his hands around the older setter’s waist, pinching his ass so he lets out a sharp squeak of surprise. The younger boy smiles slyly, moving so one of his legs is draped over Semi’s and he’s nearly sitting in the red-faced boy’s lap.

  
“You’re so _cute_ when you’re embarrassed,” he croons, running his fingers through Eita’s damp locks. The comment only does an even better job of magnifying the vibrant color of his face, and Shirabu lets out a high, happy laugh.

  
“Again. A _sadist_.”

  
Kenjirou responds to the insult by pressing a kiss to the corner of Semi’s mouth, and the other boy grips his upper arm with one hand; his second is set in the dip between Shirabu’s neck and shoulder. The hiccup that escapes from his is surprisingly loud in the small space, but he’s in no position to try and cover his mouth- or, at least, Shirabu won’t let him. The ginger shuts up the groan that Semi lets loose with another firm kiss, clutching to the back of his boyfriend’s shirt.

  
“This is really ruining the m- _hic_!- mood, _oh my God_. Come on.” Shirabu giggles, running both his hands through Eita’s ashy-blonde hair. “You’re _enjoying_ this.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kenjirou retorts, kissing Semi’s heated forehead. He pauses before responding to Semi’s accusation, settling for “I am _very_ _much_ enjoying this.”

“Jerk,” Semi mutters, but falls into the kiss that Shirabu gives him; he’s almost disappointed when the younger man pulls away, but the sharp hiccup that bursts from him is enough to replace the feeling with that of irritation.

  
“Hey. Smile,” Shirabu teases, pinching his cheek; he wriggles away unenthusiastically, and Shirabu sits back on his heels.

“No,” Eita grumbles back, but can’t help but grin when Kenjirou sidles over next to him and pokes his side. A bark of laughter escapes him when Shirabu attacks him, fingers trailing like spiders down his sides.

  
“You’re smiling now,” Shirabu chides, and Eita swats at his hand as he takes a jab at his waist. He doubles over, trying to keep away from Kenjirou’s jumping fingertips,

“I am _not_ \- ha! S-stop it!”

  
He clutches Shirabu’s hands in his own, laughter bubbling up; Kenjirou leans forward, kissing him roughly. His chest jumps painfully when he hiccups during the kiss, though he can’t find too much motivation to care at this point.

  
“I love you,” Shirabu finally breathes, once he’s pulled away for air. Eita tries to cover up his mouth, hiding the sappy smile that spreads across his face.

  
“Maybe I love you,” Eita concludes, pressing a kiss to Shirabu’s temple.

“You know you do,” Shirabu says, grasping Semi’s wrists.

“You’re a- _hic_!- _ugh_ ,” Semi gives a sour, light laugh. “I’m going to _kill_ _myself_.”

“Overdramatic,” Kenjirou exclaims.

“Sadistic.”

“Flippant.”

“Midget.”

“You nerd,” Shirabu jabs, kissing Semi quickly.

“ _You’re_ the n- _hic_!- nerd-”

“I’m _your_ nerd.” Eita barks a laugh, and squeezes Shirabu’s hands.

  
There’s a sudden silence, both boys sitting and breathing heavily; Semi hiccups in the silence, and Shirabu laughs.

  
Which means, the two of them are completely and totally not expecting the way the door flies open with a _WHAM_!

  
Even louder than that, though, is the completely _feminine_ shriek that Shirabu lets loose, scrambling backwards and tumbling over into a rack of mops. Semi hits his head on the shelf again, yelling out in pain.

  
“Graceful, Eita. And you hit the note _perfectly_ , Kenji-”

“Oh, fuck you, Satori!”

  
The redhead smirks from his position in the doorway, phone flashlight sparkling as he watches Semi and Shirabu fumble to correct themselves and stand up. Shirabu’s as red as Semi was previously. Semi can’t help but burst out laughing as he glimpses the terrified look on Kenjirou’s face.

  
“I have to admit. I didn’t think this’d be the way I’d out you…”

“You didn’t out us, Satori. You’ve been making bets on our relationship since it _started_ -”

“Caught red-handed,” Satori says, and Semi can’t tell whether it’s in jest or telling him he’s right.

  
Shirabu groans, laying back against the ground.

  
“Why are you _here_?” he whines, putting his hand over his eyes. Satori shines the flashlight to blind Eita, earning a pissed squeak of noise from the boy. Then, he checks his phone screen, smiling lopsidedly.

“Because currently, it is twelve in the morning, and I find my lack of a roommate suspicious.” He knocks on the wall. “And besides. What better place to get dirty than a _supply_ _closet_? I should know.”

  
“You’ve _fucked_ in here?” Eita exclaims, right as Shirabu mumbles, “What the hell? With _who_?”

  
“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” Satori waves his fingers at the two messy-haired boys. “Anyways. It’s awfully nice to see you two getting _excited_ , but if you don’t finish up within the next fifteen minutes, I’m locking the doors and having my _own_ fun.”

“Oh, _God_. Shut the hell up-”

“Not with myself. I’m fucking him in _your_ bed, Eita~”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” he says, but Satori has already flicked his cell off and has his back turned.

  
“Fifteen minutes,” he calls once he’s halfway across the gym. “I’m absolutely sure Semi can finish that quick.”

  
The intruder doesn’t catch the outraged squawk from Semi’s direction; the ashy-blonde setter turns back to Shirabu, who’s laying flat on the floor with his arms over his head.

  
“I want to fucking _die_.”

“What did you call me? Overdramatic.”

  
Shirabu weakly swats out, narrowly missing Semi; the older boy lets out a small chuckle.

  
“You should have seen the _look_ on your face-”

“Oh, piss off. You were scared, too.”

“You’ve got no proof-”

“Yeah? Your hiccups are gone.”

  
They pause for a moment.

  
“I hate you.”

“I’m _right_.”

  
Semi picks himself up from the floor, brushing off his shorts; he offers a hand to Shirabu, who pushes it away. “You don’t have to get all rude just because Satori was an ass-”

  
His words are cut short by the kiss that Kenjirou pulls him into, laughing against his lips. Then, the younger boy grabs his hand, locking their fingers together. He tries to fix his hair with the other, but Eita reaches over playfully to mess it up again; the latter roughly musses up his locks, to which he laughs at quietly.

  
“If Satori tells anyone, I’m throwing him in the dumpster,” Shirabu says, picking at his fingernail.

“Cool. I’ll help,” Semi responds, smiling down at his boyfriend’s placid gaze forward. “ _And_ we can tell the team about his _secret_ _lover_.”

“Do you actually _know_ who it is?” Shirabu retorts. The bark of laughter that comes from Eita is enough to startle them both.

“You haven’t noticed? He’s like- he’s like Wakatoshi’s _bride_ , or something-”

“ _Ushijima_ - _san_? You’re kidding.”

“Ha! I wish…”

“I hate everyone I know. Why am I your boyfriend?”

“Because you _love_ _me_.”

“Fine.”

“Love you too, _Kenjirou_.”

  
The sputtering that comes from the other boy at hearing his first name used is almost payback enough for the humiliation Semi’s faced tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 of Undead is halfway finished! Right now, I'm writing about what Shirabu can't do...
> 
> And it's a pretty long list.
> 
> Also, I might write a oneshot of my favorite Shiratorizawa boys going through a haunted house together, though it's not Halloween... what do you guys think?
> 
> Undead should be up next week!


End file.
